Lucifer explique son nom
by Heaven W
Summary: Lucifer se jouant de l'esprit de Sam en vient à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne sert à rien de prier Dieu et pourquoi cela ne pouvait être que lui pour être son vaisseau attitré.


_Bonsoir à tous (oui l'est minuit passé à l'heure où je post),_

 _Merci à ceux qui liront ce qui suit et merci à ceux qui pourraient laisser une review._  
 _Ce texte m'a été inspiré en discutant sur une chatbox et à deux nous sommes tombées d'accord sur l'emploi d'un autre nom pour Lucifer (D'ailleurs si tu passes par ici Gabou, Cassouille te léchouille)._  
 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes qui seront sans doute présentes, je me relis plusieurs fois mais j'en oublie toujours..._

 _Et je voulais aussi mettre un petit mot pour la guest **akane** qui m'a laissé une review sur Les bêtises de Castiel (même si je ne sais pas si tu liras ceci) : Tu as totalement raison ce que j'ai écris à un double niveau de lecture, le côté fun et le côté triste. Pour moi il y a un lien entre Castiel et Gabriel de part le fait qu'ils ont tous les deux pris leur libre arbitre et je me plais à imaginer que Gaby a élevé Cass mais aussi Balthazar. Tout comme Gaby a été élevé par Lucifer ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. Et donc que oui Gabriel manque énormément à Castiel._

* * *

Son cher petit Cassie puis Death lui ont joué un sale tour, le premier en venant récupérer le corps de son vaisseau dans la cage et le second, son âme quelques décennies plus tard. Doit-il vous rappeler qu'un mois sur terre équivaut à dix ans en Enfer et que l'âme du Winchester y est resté plus d'un an terrestre ? Le laissant seul sans rien pour l'occuper, puisque Michaël le boude dans un coin et ne lui parle plus, tout comme son frère l'a privé de jouet en lui interdisant d'approcher de son vaisseau, qui lui est bel et bien intact avec eux. Cela finira par lui passer quand il se sera assez défoulé sur le dit vaisseau et qu'il en aura marre de faire la tête.

Mais au passage, Lucifer doit bien admettre que les deux macaques de Winchester le font rire avec leur notion de famille. Pourquoi cela ? Adam était leur demi-frère mais non lui peut rester pour l'éternité enfermé ici à subir la colère du Premier Né et/ou celle du Porteur de Lumière. Ahlala pathétiques ces humains et leur Père qui voulait que les Anges les aiment plus que lui et se plient devant eux !

Michaël étant tout aussi têtu que lui même, la bouderie digne d'une cours d'école n'a pas cessé et Satan commence à se dire qu'après tout il est déjà resté seul dans la cage pendant des millénaires. Qu'il peut donc le faire de nouveau. C'était sans compter sur un nouvel élément perturbateur, il ne sait comment mais d'un coup le voilà de nouveau dans l'esprit de Sam mais d'une manière étrange et différente. Sur un autre plan de l'existence, fort intéressant et il n'en faut pas plus à Lucifer pour débuter de nouvelles tortures. D'abord de simples illusions montrant des morceaux de la cage puis des plus compliquées.

Lucifer apprenant dans le même temps qu'il peut remercier Cassie, que c'est grâce à lui que ceci est possible. Lui gonflant son orgueil, après tout Lucifer a plus ou moins élevé le dernier Archange né, Gabriel. Le Messager de Dieu à son tour avait dû faire la même chose pour Balthy et Cassie. Et s'il a du se résoudre à contrecoeur à tuer Gabriel, Cassie a après tout, fait la même chose sur Balthazar. Mais plus important encore Castiel en brisant le mur dans l'âme de Sam montre là bien des dispositions à suivre les pas de l'Étoile du Matin.

Les quatre, chacun à leur manière ont prit leur indépendance et Lucifer se sent fier d'en être l'instigateur et il s'en frotte les mains. Oui un jour il devra remercier ce si jeune frère pour lui avoir permit d'avoir accès à l'esprit de Sam de cette manière même si ce n'est que par l'écho de Grâce dans l'humain.

Laissant et délaissant son vaisseau, le laissant croire pendant un temps qu'il ne reviendra plus pour ensuite revenir à la charge et insister encore et encore. Tellement que le cadet Winchester fini par lui répondre directement, un vrai régal ! Lucifer peut maintenant rester à plein temps et l'empêcher de dormir, voyons voir combien de temps Sam pourra tenir ainsi.

Un soir une sorte de plainte en provenance du lit où Sam est allongé et Satan cesse de chanter la même chanson pour la trentième fois pour se lever et approcher. Se stoppant à deux mètres de là, Lucifer croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour étudier ce phénomène alors que pour une fois il n'a strictement rien fait pour obtenir une telle chose. Enfin presque rien fait mais ce ne sont pas quelques chansons qui peuvent faire cela quand même, si ? Oh d'accord il comprend ce qu'il se passe et un sourire en coin arrive sur son visage.

 _« Sammy, Sammy Sammy »_ Dit-il sur un ton consterné. _« Cela ne sert strictement à rien de prier Dieu, il ne viendra jamais à ton secours. »_

Au lieu de lui répondre, son vaisseau prie un peu plus fort, s'il continu ainsi il va réveiller Dean qui dort dans le lit d'à côté. Lucifer soupire de manière faussement tragique avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Sam et bien entendu de manière à ce que ce dernier puisse le voir. La réaction ne traîne pas, le cadet n'a pas la place de se retourner sur le lit mais il ferme les yeux très fort en espérant sans doute que cela suffise à éloigner Satan de lui. Mais ça ne risque pas de se produire.

 _« Puisque c'est comme ça, laisse moi te raconter une histoire et tu comprendras pourquoi Papa ne t'aidera pas. Tu comprendras pourquoi ça ne pouvait être que toi._

 _Vois-tu mon cher Sammy, mon nom actuel vient d'un de mes surnoms avant que je ne sois déchu. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on m'appelle le Porteur de Lumière mais aussi l'Étoile du Matin et devine quoi en latin Porteur de Lumière se dit Lucifer. Tout ça parce que soit disant je brillais tellement que je devais absolument être la lumière, l'étoile qui brillerait le jour de la naissance de Jésus. »_

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Lucifer.

 _« Moi, devoir faire cela pour un demi humain, mais passons ! Ce que beaucoup de personnes ne savent pas ou ont oublié c'est que de ce fait Lucifer n'est pas mon vrai nom. »_

Lucifer ricane et sautille sur le lit à l'idée de ce qui va suivre et qui lui plaît grandement. Ne récoltant en retour qu'un vague couinement de la part de Sam qui cette fois porte les mains à sa figure.

 _« Allons Sammy ne fait pas la tête, je suis sûr que tu es pressé de savoir. Petit coquin va ! Rahh je suis trop gentil, je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Mon vrai nom n'est autre que Samaël, l'Archange Samaël ! »_

Un mouvement sur le lit lui indique que le Winchester vient peut-être de percuter de la suite du récit. Le regard glacial que pose Lucifer sur lui, le lui confirme, Sam a les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi et le Diable en rigole un peu plus en se tapant dans les mains.

 _« Samaël est la première origine de Samuel. Oh mais tu l'as compris n'est-ce pas, c'est si amusant que mon vaisseau attitré porte justement le même prénom ! Tu m'étais destiné depuis bien longtemps, tout a toujours été écrit : Samuel Winchester qui prie Dieu et ses Anges quotidiennement sera le vaisseau officiel de Lucifer. Mais après tout je suis quand même un Archange donc tu peux dire que tes prières ont été exhaussées. »_

Et pendant que Sam étouffe un sanglot pour ne pas réveiller son frère aîné, Lucifer part dans un fou rire totalement sadique. Un pas de plus de fait vers la folie permanente de son vaisseau si ce dernier ne se tire pas une balle dans la tête d'ici là. Tient celui qui fut Samaël devrait retenter cette approche.


End file.
